These Are My Confessions
by Miss x Massacre
Summary: Brace yourself, it ain't good, but it would be the worst if you heard this from somebody else. I know you hate me, I know I hurt you, but there's more...listen. Based on the song(s) Confessions (Interlude) & Confessions Part II by Usher Two-shot song fiction! Part I/Interlude up now!


Author's Note: I KNOW, I KNOW! I should be working on 'Gone' and I am, but this inspiration hit me while listening to music and folding clothes. I just _had _to get this done. It's been a while since I've seen any kind of song fiction done and wanted to put one out there. I always did best with music mixing in anyway, which is probably why I've been so good with writing for the universe and Glee's as well.

Background: This is AU. Jude did not win Instant Star, she grew up in a fairly normal home and ran into Tommy at a concert of his. On the other hand, Tommy was never in BA! He is a successful R&B singer. He does still have his playboy ways.

Things I Own: An iPhone and this storyline here...sort of.

Things I Do Not Own: My own car, yet. The song 'Confessions' and the interlude to the song, whose rights belong to the fabulous Usher. Also, the Instant Star crew. If I did, I would not spend my days thinking about fanfiction.

baby

Anyways, here it goes – enjoy! _Please review!_ Those (kinda-sorta, more often than not) make my day!

* * *

**These Are My Confessions (Part 1)  
**

Tommy was sitting in the recording booth, with a headphone covering one ear as he listened to the track of his newest song. He was working on penning a new song, as so demanded by his boss and manager Darius. He'd been flying high for nearly six weeks off his hit single, "Let Me Love You", which was still in the Top 10 charts after a month.

He bobbed his head to the beat, tapping the pen on the paper. Adams, his producer and right hand man, was sitting in the sound booth watching while he worked on the song. Usually he would have Adams collaborate with him on a song, but he didn't feel the need this time.

He was humming a line, "SexyLove...girl the things you do – ooh, I love –" when his phone began to ring. He reached for his pocket and pulled it out to see a picture of Kwest, his best friend since childhood, on the screen. "_Hello?_"

"Hey, man." Kwest said, sounding a bit out of breath.

"_Yo, I'm in the booth – I'mma call you back._" Tommy replied, looking down at what was scribbled on the pad.

"We need to talk." He urged, sighing heavily on the phone. In the background Tommy could hear the TV.

"_Nah, I just got to lay this one part down. I'mma call you back._"

"Tommy, you're gonna –" He started but he cut him off. If only he realized what was about to happen.

"_I'm at the studio man what-_"

"Alicia, man...she's saying she's pregnant." Kwest took a breath.

"_Man quit playin' with me man...No, for real, don't play like that_." Tommy stood up from the stool and signaled to Adams to cut the playback. He felt his whole world teeter.

"I'm far from playing, T. She's saying it's yours."

"_Are you-are you serious?_ _How you know?_" Tommy asked, running a hand through his hair.

"She's on TalkNational right now." Kwest turned up the sound and Tommy could hear the reporters speaking about him, Alicia, Jude...

Jude.

"Tommy...?"

"_Put that on everything._"

"Everything, dude. I'm putting this shit on our friendship."

"_Damn..._" He was already out of the studio before Adams could stop him. "_I'mma call you back._"

"T, wait!"

"_I'mma call you back!_" He said more forcefully, hanging up his phone and racing out to his viper. He needed to get to Jude and quick.

* * *

As he got in his car, his thoughts going a mile a minute. As he raced through the Toronto streets towards the apartment he shared with Jude Harrison, the so-called love of his life, he thought about Alicia and how it all started. He met her on tour, before he got with Jude, when he stopped in Los Angeles. They started a thing, she joined him on tour for a while.

Then it got bad. They would argue all the time and after so long, she packed up and went back to California.

He met Jude when he was making his second album and performing at clubs around Toronto. They hit it off and they started dating. They moved in just before he wrapped up his album. He was so in love.

When he went on tour, he left Jude at home – not that he wanted to. He begged Darius to let her go with him, but he said he didn't want Tommy to have any 'distractions' while he was out. So, he left her with a kiss and a promise ring...

A promise that be broke.

He found himself in California again.

Alicia met up with him in San Bernadino and after a few drinks, they ended up in his hotel room. He swore that would be the only time, but it wasn't. She joined him on his West Coast tour. They hooked up, but Jude was never far from his mind.

_Every time I was in L.A. I was with my ex-girlfriend  
Every time you called I told you,_

Jude would call every once in a while, knowing how hectic life on tour was. It seemed she'd called at the most opportune moments, right when he was with Alicia. She'd always ask him how things were and more times than one, he'd tell her "_Baby I'm workin._" even though he wasn't.

_I was out doin my dirt.  
Wasn't thinkin' 'bout you gettin' hurt._

Every night it was somewhere different. The Avalon, Chateu Marmont...they were constantly together. Paparazzi snapped pictures, but he didn't seem to care.

_I was hand in hand at The Beverly Center  
Not giving a damn who seen me.  
So gone, so wrong.  
Acting like I didn't have you sitting at home._

Jude sat at home every night, curled up in bed with his t-shirt on and would listen to his albums just to hear his voice. She didn't pay much attention to the celebrity news, knowing that they all twisted stories to make money. She trusted Tommy, through and through, and she knew she had a good man in him...or so she thought.

_Thinking about me, being the good girl that you are.  
I bet you probably believe you got a good man._

Though her sister, Sadie, and her other friends constantly begged her to come out and go clubbing with them, she always said no. Putting her faith in Tommy that he was doing the same.

He gripped the wheel tightly, not sure what he would say to her. Or how she would take it.

Did she know?

_I mean I never would do things I'm about to tell you I've done...  
Brace yourself, it ain't good.  
But it would be the worst if you heard this from somebody else._

He stared at their apartment building for the longest time, fear taking him over. He didn't want it to end. He loved her, for Christs' sake, but would she still love him?

Finally, he went into the building and raced up the stairs two at at a time. When he tried the door, it was locked and he didn't have his key with him. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door and waited.

Jude answered the door, wrapped in a blanket with tears fresh on her cheeks. Immediately she tried to close the door in his face, not wanting to see him or hear what he had to say, but he caught the door with hand.

"Jude..." He said softly, giving her her look. "_I know you hate me...I know I hurt you...but there's more. Listen..._"


End file.
